halflife2roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
What is InjuryRP?
In this guide, you will learn What is InjuryRP How to Roleplay it How to Roleplay through an injury What is InjuryRP InjuryRP stands for Injury Roleplay basically what it is, is when your character gets hurt you'll roleplay it through. Here is an example on how it should be done. Ex.(Scenerio: City 45 Plaza CCA.UNION.DVL.03213 on routine patrol) (Characters:CCA.UNION.DVL.03213,Jack McGraw, and Travis Pierce) First I will show you a good Example. <::Union.DVL.03213:Unit On-Duty Starting Patrol Jack McGraw: Hey! Come look at this Travis! **Travis walks over to Jack to see what he has Travis Pierce:Wow, Jack where did you get this stuff? Jack McGraw:I can't say. Travis Pierce:You better hope the CCA doesn't catch wind of this. **Jack McGraw pulls out his pistol and shoots Travis' knee cap. **Travis screams in pain CCA.UNION.DvL.03213 hears gunfire <::CCA.UNION.DvL.03213:Shots Fired,Repeat shots fired, Use Caution I'm moving in. **CCA.UNION.DvL.032313 Finds Jack McGraw CCA.UNION.DvL.03213: Citizen. Face the wall ** Jack McGraw throws his hands in the air in fear of the Elite Unit CCA.UNION.DvL.03213:Citizen FACE THE WALL! ** Jack McGraw faces the wall CCA.UNION.DVL.03213:Citizen, prepare to recieve Civil Judgement. ** CCA.UNION.DvL.03213 Bashes the citizen in the head several times ** Jack McGraw Screams in pain Now, lets move on to a bad example. Same Scenerio <::Union.DVL.03213:Unit On-Duty Starting Patrol Jack McGraw: Hey! Come look at this Travis! **Travis walks over to Jack to see what he has Travis Pierce:Wow, Jack where did you get this stuff? Jack McGraw:I can't say. Travis Pierce:You better hope the CCA doesn't catch wind of this. **Jack McGraw pulls out his pistol and shoots Travis' knee cap. **Travis looks at Jack and says,"Was that suppose to hurt?" CCA.UNION.DvL.03213 hears gunfire <::CCA.UNION.DvL.03213:Shots Fired,Repeat shots fired, Use Caution I'm moving in. **CCA.UNION.DvL.032313 Finds Jack McGraw CCA.UNION.DvL.03213: Citizen. Face the wall ** Jack McGraw looks at the Elite Unit and laughs CCA.UNION.DvL.03213:Citizen FACE THE WALL! ** Jack McGraw faces the wall CCA.UNION.DVL.03213:Citizen, prepare to recieve Civil Judgement. ** CCA.UNION.DvL.03213 Bashes the citizen in the head several times ** Jack McGraw stands there How to Roleplay InjuryRP Roleplaying InjuryRP is simple.All you really need to do is, think of it as if it was in real life. For example, Someone comes up to you with boots on, and kicks you in the leg, you wouldn't stand there you'd scream.Same applies in here, if someone or something does harm to your character, you would roleplay it. It's very common mistake, many roleplayers make. How to avoid making this mistake is to follow the instructions and tips in this guide, and using common sense. How to Roleplay through an injury The way you would roleplay through an injury is simple, think of it as if you got shot. What would you do? Would you keep running? No, you'd fall over depending where you got shot. Lets say you got shot in the arm for example, you'd grab your arm. So in the game you'd do the following /me grabs his arm in pain. Simple enough? Okay, lets say you got shot in your leg, you'd fall over right? Yeah, so in the chat you'd type this to make it more realistic and your character fallover. /charfallover Thats easy. If you follow these guides, it should help you become a better roleplayer.